Licorice roots, which consist of the dried unpeeled roots of Glycyrrhiza are widely used in Asia as a sweetener and a spice. Licorice root has also been used medically for more than 3000 years, and a wide range of therapeutic uses have been ascribed thereto. Glycyrrhizinic acid, contained in licorice root, was attributed several pharmacological activities, such as anti-bacterial, anti-viral, anti-inflammatory, anti-allergic and anti-hepatotoxic activity. However, the traditional licorice extracts, and in particular glycyrrhizinic acid, were also shown to cause hypertension, and this severe side effect considerably reduced their use.
Recently, Fuhrman et al. showed that a certain ethanolic extract of licorice is useful in inhibition of LDL oxidation. [Fuhrman et al., The American Journal of Clinical Nutrition, 66, pp. 267-75 (1997)]. This very same study, however, did not find that the consumption of that licorice extract by humans causes any significant influence on plasma cholesterol, LDL concentration, or any other medical characteristic examined.